


You're The Best

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jungkook, Gay Sex, Jungkook x Jimin - Freeform, M/M, Non Idol AU, Smut, Top Jimin, Top!Jimin, bottom kook, bottom!jungkook, bottom!kook, bottomjungkook, bottomkook, bts jikook, bts jimin, bts jungkook, jikook - Freeform, jikook smut, jimin - Freeform, jimin x jungkook - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, kookmin, topjimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook is on a lame date with a guy who tries to drug him. Jimin is the hot bartender who saves his ass and then fucks it.





	You're The Best

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post my stories on ao3 as well because, well, why not  
> To be honest I refrained from using this website because I didn't quite like it but I found so many amazing stories here and although I think that my stories aren't as good, I'd like to share them with more people who perhaps don't use asianfanfics, where I originally post my works! I just hope at least one new person will read this and enjoy the content  
> And hey, if not, that's okay too  
> I'm just experimenting to see if I can attract more people to my work  
> Right off the bat I'd like to apologize for any grammar mistake you spot  
> First thing first, English is not my native language but aside from that, I also do not have a beta reader and I write everything quickly and even when I go through it, I tend to overlook the mistakes by accident  
> Still, I hope you understand and still manage to enjoy this story! Comments are very appreciated <3

Jungkook was a on date. It's been a while, he has to admit it was refreshing to go out with someone. The other person was pleasantly talkative and decent looking, but Jungkook really is not all that interested in him. The truth is, at some point he stopped listening to whatever the man in front of him was talking about and focused on the door right behind him, wondering if he should get up and go. They were sitting on stool bars, it was rather late. He doesn't know how he ended up staying and not making up some excuse, such as "my friend needs me." He feels like it's too cruel and see through, so in the meanwhile he's trying to think of a better reason to leave. He only listens when the man offers they get another drink. To that, Jungkook nods violently, thinking that maybe he can act too drunk and ask to be taken home. "Hey isn't that Lee Minho?" The guy whose name Jungkook has forgotten says, pointing behind him.   
    
Immediately the young male turns around, wondering if it's really the said person but he doesn't catch a glimpse of someone even remotely similar to him. "I'm not sure if you saw him in the girl talking on her phone, the girl half passed out on the couch or in the couple making out." Jungkook rolls his eyes. The worst part about this is that he can't go home on his own because his car is, well, nonexistent. Luckily his best friend promised to pick him if the date is tiresome, which it is. He quickly texts Taehyung to come. 

He's about to take a sip from the drink when the bartender approaches them. "Excuse me sir, are you the owner of the blue Toyota outside?" He asks Jungkook's-sort-of-date, but to be honest he's so much better looking.

"Yes, why?"  

"It's parking in a prohibited area, please move it." The bartender says softly, but there's a tint of threat in his voice. The guy gets up and heads outside, asking Jungkook to wait for him. As soon as the guy leaves, the bartender grabs Jungkook's cup.

"What's the deal?" Jungkook asks, not understanding. 

"That person put something in your drink when you looked away." 

"Huh?" Jungkook's eyes widen. 

"I didn't want to make a scene so I made him leave and warned you." The man sighs. He sees the name-tag on the worker's vest. 

"Jimin, is it?" said man nods. "Thank you. But I can't believe it... Why'd he do that?"

"To probably drug you and maybe do things you wouldn't allow him to do when you're fully conscious, considering how uninterested you look." Jimin says, eyes slightly twitching at the disgusting thought.

"I'm going to kill him." Jungkook grits his teeth. "And to think I was being nice!" 

"Ah, that's another crime I can't let happen in the bar." Jimin chuckles. "But if you do kill him, I'm not going to tell anyone." He winks, making Jungkook feel a little better. "Though I think I have a better idea. Why not let him have a taste of his own medicine?" 

"What do you mean?" Jungkook leans closer to the older looking male, curious to know what Jimin has to say. 

"Switch between your drinks, quickly before he comes back."

Jungkook does as he's told, switching the glasses. When the guy finally comes back, he smiles at him. "Cheers," he happily says, taking a large sip. 

"You look extremely happy after you think you drugged me." Jungkook states. "I suppose you never really know a person."

"What are you talking about?" The guy nervously moves in his seat, sweat starting to form despite the cold air conditioner is blowing right on them under Jungkook's intense glare. 

"You should hurry home, the drugs should affect soon right? It's only a guess but I assume you weren't patient enough to choose something that will take a long time to affect since you couldn't even spend a few hours talking with me, instead of trying to drug me me." Jungkook snorts and the man gets up from his seat, rushing out of the door. "What a perv." Jungkook sighs. "Thank you again for saving me." 

Jimin smiles and Jungkook can't help but crack one himself. "No problem, I'm glad I could help."

"This probably sounds rude because I'm sure you're busy with work," Jungkook trails off, "but is it possible you'll talk to me for a little bit? I don't want this night to go to complete waste because my best friend can come pick me up only in an hour since he has something important to do." and by that, Taehyung meant he's getting some. Lucky bastard. 

"Why not take a taxi?" Jimin asks with a grin plastered on his rather handsome face. "Not that I'm trying to shoo you away, I'm simply wondering out loud." 

"I spent all of my money on drinks and food." Jungkook admits. "I thought this would go better." 

"We all make mistakes," Jimin lets out an airy laugh that sounds so pretty in Jungkook's opinion. "I don't have that much work to do, let's talk." Jimin suddenly pauses, then continues. "Just tell me your name, if you will."

"Oh, of course." The younger male leans closer to the bartender. "It's Jeon Jungkook."

-

"And that's the first time I got drunk." Jungkook finishes his story, a little embarrassed at the memory but thinking the bit of shame is worth it when he sees the older male laughing loudly. 

"That was a very wild story, I don't think I can top it off." 

"It's not a competition." Jungkook reassures him. "But if it were, I would have won." 

"Very competitive, aren't you?" Jimin ruffles Jungkook's hair and continues to touch it in wonder, liking how soft if feels under the tips of his fingers. The younger male had no problem with it whatsoever, almost purring in content. He plans to move his hand away thinking he must be bothering the younger male but Jungkook grabs it and puts it back in place. "You like it?" 

"It feels nice when people play with my hair." 

"Even if it's a stranger?" Jimin chuckles, scratching his scalp gently. 

"You're not a stranger," Jungkook licks his dry lips, "I already know your name." 

As if purposely wanting to ruin their nice moment, a girl sat on the stool next to them. "Can I please have onion rings?" 

"Of course," Jimin flashes a friendly smile.

"So," she crosses her legs, pursing her lips in a rather suggestive way, "I heard attractive people don't have to pay."

"They don't." Jimin gives her the plate with the food. "That will be 13 dollars." Her expression fell. With an angry look in her eyes, she took her wallet out and paid. Jungkook looked at her food and almost drooled. "Are you hungry?" Jimin asked with a fond smile, different than the normal one he gave the woman. 

"Yeah, though I have to wait until I get home before I can eat." Jungkook groans, stomach growling at him.

"Do you want something? I can give it to you."

"I don't have money, as I mentioned before." Jungkook bites his lower lip. Just twenty more minutes before his best friends arrives to pick him up, or so he hopes. Still, he can't believe he burned forty minutes with a person he had only met. Jimin is so easy going and fun to talk to.

"Attractive people don't have to pay, no worries." The girl looked at him with shock, threw the onion rings on the floor and stormed out, "Well that was rude." 

"And a waste of food." Jungkook gets off the stool and collects the fallen food, throwing it into the trash bin next to the door. When he goes back to his seat, there's a plate with a burger and fries in front of him. "Jimin... I can't pay for this." 

"I appreciate you helping clean up, it's to express my gratitude." 

-

More time passes and Taehyung has yet to arrive. Not that Jungkook can complain with the nice and very good looking bartender talking and spoiling him with food. "I was forgotten." Jungkook dramatically says, resting his head on the bar. 

"Now now, don't talk like that, he's probably on his way here." Jimin tries to cheer up the gloomy looking male. 

"Nope, he's busy, he's having fun and he completely forgot about me." 

"It's not that bad, at least you have me to keep you company." The older male looks amused. "Though my shift is going to be over in five minutes." He says as he looks at the giant clock on the wall.

"Well that's just great, I'll be left alone." Jungkook grouses. "Sorry. I, eh, didn't mean to sound childish and annoying."

"You didn't." Jimin finished cleaning up the cups. "Do you want me to drive you home? I'd feel bad leaving you here." 

"Taking a ride home from a stranger is bit..."

"A stranger? You know my name, I'm no stranger." 

"Is that so?" Jungkook raises an eyebrow. "I suppose it's fine then." 

-

"You have a nice car," Jungkook says when he gets into the vehicle, sitting next to Jimin, who thanks him.

"What's your address?" And Jungkook tells him.

"You know, I forgot to ask you." 

"What?" 

"How did you know what car my date has?" Jungkook almost missed this detail.

"I saw him when I arrived to work." Jimin says, not taking his eyes of the road. "He almost bumped into me, that's why I remembered his car." 

"Huh, so he's boring, a rapist and a bad driver." The younger male snickers. "I really dodged a bullet there." 

"At least you can laugh about it." Jimin stops in front of the younger male's house. That was a quick ride. "Here we are."

Before the younger male gets out of the car, he turns to Jimin, pointing at him. "You."

"Me?" 

"You've been very kind to me and I appreciate it." Jungkook states. "Was it because you're genuinely a good person or because you had an ulterior motive?"

"I understand that the experience with the guy at the bar made you waver a little but trust me, I had no secret motives." Jimin pats Jungkook's head. "But I do think you're cute and I genuinely like you, does that count?" 

"No secret motive, huh?" Jungkook mutters cheeks tainted in pink. "But I like you too, you made my agonizing stay there become enjoyable." 

"So if I understand correctly," Jimin cups Jungkook's cheek, "you like me," he leans closer. "And I like you." Jungkook hums, letting himself be kissed by Jimin's very plump lips. The kiss is gentle and short. "How about I give you my number?" He suggests.

"I have a better idea," the younger male grabs Jimin's tie to pull him closer, "how about you come to my house?"

-

Aside from being sexy, Jimin is an amazing kisser too, Jungkook thinks as he's pinned against his bedroom door. "Eager," Jimin mutters when he feels Jungkook's hands grabbing the hem of his shirt, trying to remove it. He pulls away to take it off and reveal his rock hard abs. Jungkook follows his lead, removing his shirt as well. Not so subtly, Jimin licks his lips. "Who would have thought someone with a cute face like yours would have such a nice body?" 

"How rude," Jungkook opens the bedroom door, leading Jimin to the bed. "Though I'll take it as a compliment, only 'cause you called me cute."

"Hmm." Jimin hums, pushing Jungkook down to the bed and settling on top of him. "You're not as coy as you present yourself." 

"I'm very shy," the younger male wraps his arms around Jimin's neck, smiling mischievously. "But the right people make it work."

"How do you know I'm the right person?" The older male questions, running his hand on Jungkook's abdomen, kissing his very inviting neck, finding the little squeak the latter let out adorable. "We only met today."

"W-We just click," Jungkook mutters, closing his eyes when Jimin rubs his clothed cock. "Don't you think that way too?" He unzips Jimin's jeans, gazing into his eyes.   
   
"If I didn't, I wouldn't be all over you like that." He reassures, almost magically removing the younger male's pants, leaving him in only underwear. Except, Jimin thought he'd be seeing boxers, not panties. "Wearing your lucky lace panties, huh?" He teases, grabbing Jungkook's legs and sucking on his inner thigh, so, so close to his erection. 

Jungkook blushes. He completely forgot about that. "I really thought it'll go to waste after spending time with that guy..." The younger male gasps when Jimin mouths his cock, the tip of it peeking through the small piece of fabric, leaving practically nothing to the imagination. "Do you like them?" He timidly asks when the older male slides them off, but not completely. "You just, kinda, keep staring at them. Do you want them or something?" 

"Well, personally, I don't think they'll look as good on me as they look on you." Jimin laughs, grabbing Jungkook's soft thigh strongly, almost possessively. "But I think I'd like to make you come on them and keep it as a memento."

"That's dirty." Jungkook pouts, but he can't deny he finds the idea hot. Jimin rubbing his dick indirectly through those small panties, making him finish off on them until they're all sticky. 

"You're imagining it, aren't you?" Jimin narrows his eyes, serious all of a sudden when he gets rid of Jungkook's underwear, leaving him completely naked. "I really don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as you before." He compliments, hovering over the younger male who can't help but want to cave in from the praise. Jimin starts pressing wet kisses to Jungkook's neck, sucking a hickey on the juncture. Jungkook rests his hands above his head when Jimin keeps moving down, kissing his sensitive nipples. When he bites one, Jungkook moans, jerking forward. "Oh." Jimin looks at Jungkook with a sly smirk. "You're pretty touchy-feely." He doesn't give the younger male a chance to retort, pinching a brownish nipple between his fingers, eliciting another moan from the man beneath him. Jimin continues kissing down, dipping his tongue in Jungkook's bellybutton. The younger male jolts up even at that. "I was just taunting you before but I guess you really have a sensitive body." 

"I-It's not that," Jungkook whines, feeling Jimin stroking his hip bones as his tongue gives a kittenish lick to the tip. He squirms, gathering his words to form a sentence. "It's the fact I didn't have sex in quite a-a whi-" Jimin swallows him whole, making it impossible for Jungkook to continue talking. "Fuck," He growls, grabbing Jimin's hair harshly, arching his back, feeling the warm and wet mouth around his already leaking cock. Expertly, Jimin bobs his head, letting the younger male's manhood hit his throat. "J-Jimin," Jungkook cries out. Surprisingly enough, considering the rather large build of his body, Jungkook didn't have an impressive penis, but that just made things easier for Jimin. He licked the slit, collecting the precum into his mouth, running his tongue across the shaft until Jungkook was completely hard. He pulls away with a pop, smiling at the sight the blushing younger male, who stared at him with his big, doe eyes. 

"When you make that innocent expression after being sucked off," Jimin sits up, holding Jungkook's chin between his thumb and index finger, "it makes me want to wreck you even more." The younger male doesn't hesitate, grabbing Jimin's hand and sucking on his finger, keeping his eyes on the older male. He licks thoroughly, pulls the finger out and leans closer, sharing a gaze before pressing his lips against him again. 

There's no need to fight over dominance, Jungkook has no problem submitting and Jimin knows it, their tongues entangling in a heated kiss. Jungkook pulls away first for some air, face flushed when Jimin pushes him back down to the bed. Automatically the younger male spreads his legs, wrapping his hands around Jimin. "I don't know why you'd think you wrecking me is even remotely close to a threat." Jungkook just has that look in his eyes that drives Jimin crazy. He reaches a hand to rub the older male's cock through his jeans. 

"Where do you keep your lube?" Without words, Jungkook points to the drawer right next to them. Jimin opens it and takes the small bottle out, seeing a few sex toys inside. He decides not to comment on it. Jimin lubes up his right hand, stroking Jungkook's cock, watching how precum keeps oozing out of the slit. Jungkook trembles, biting his forearm to remain quiet. Without much thought, Jimin slips a finger inside the younger male's puckered entrance. He's a bit taken aback at how easily it glided in. "Do you finger yourself often?" Jimin casually asks. Jungkook becomes insanely red at the lewd question, but nods in agreement. "My cute baby boy," Jimin smugly says, thrusting his middle finger in and out as he kisses Jungkook's upper region, once again paying special attention to the younger male's nipples. "You must have been so lonely, resorting to touching yourself constantly." He nuzzles at Jungkook's cheek, pecking his lips quickly. "Tell me, did you fantasize of someone fucking you? Taking you from behind as you moan like a slut?" 

Jungkook doesn't know since when he has a dirty talk kink but every time Jimin suggestively provokes him his body becomes hotter and he just wants to be owned. "Will you make that fantasy come true?" Jungkook asks, biting his lower lip, sticking it out.

"Anything for you," Jimin says, voice surprisingly low as he adds another finger, scissoring Jungkook open. It doesn't take long for the older male to add the third and even fourth finger, thrusting in and out in a moderate pace before speeding up, aiming at Jungkook's sweet spot over and over again, stimulating him enough to make him want to come from just the fingers. "So tight." He growls, hovering over Jungkook, not exactly kissing him, breathing on his lips. Jungkook squeezes around his finger more with every hit to his prostate. He sobs, digging his nails into Jimin's nape and muffling moans in his shoulder. 

" _Please_ , just," Jungkook mumbles almost incoherently, begging for Jimin to take him already. "Fuck me already." 

"If you ask so prettily how can I say no?" Jimin cheekily says, taking his fingers out of the twitching hole and taking off his own pants along with his underwear. He lubed up his own cock, rubbing the tip teasingly against Jungkook's entrance, finding it erotic how the younger male's hole practically tried to suck him in. Slowly, he pushes his tip inside, feeling the walls of Jungkook's insides clenching around him. "Shit," He groans, pushing all the way in until he's buried to hilt in the younger male's warmth. "You feel so good." 

With his eyes tightly shut, Jungkook's mouth opens in a quiet moan. "M-Move," he barely manages to stutter, urging Jimin to just do something. It's been so long since he felt full with a pulsating cock inside him, being held by someone he genuinely likes. Jimin has no problem obeying his request, setting up a pace as he shallowly thrusts into Jungkook's tiny hole, stretching it until the younger male feels the burn. Jimin is thick and long, the best mix. Settling on his knees, the older male grabs Jungkook's legs, placing them over his chest, beginning to go faster, targeting the younger male's g spot, hitting it with hard and accurate thrusts. 

"You're so good for me," Jimin compliments, thinking praise must be a mandatory with someone like Jungkook. He was right. Almost immediately, Jungkook's walls tighten around Jimin's dick, making him growl. Speeding up rapidly, Jimin's thrusts become deeper and harder, hitting every sensitive spot in Jungkook. The older male comes closer, kissing Jungkook's neck and pinching one nipple.

Jungkook is overwhelmed, running his hands down Jimin's back, leaving scratch marks and moaning, every moan and sob echoes in the room. "H-Hyung, Jiminnie hyung," he cries out, feeling his prostate being abused, his cock dripping and tip red as Jimin's own cock rams him. "F-Feels so good." 

"That's right baby," Jimin bites Jungkook's ear lobe, licking around his piercings before pressing a kiss to his jaw line. "I like making you feel good." He smirks, giving a hard jab to Jungkook's sweet, bundle of nerves, causing him to jerk off the bed. "So soft and tight for me." He gives butterfly kisses to Jungkook's cheek before kissing his lips, swallowing all his loud moans. 

Jimin's so fucking hot. The way he treats Jungkook in bed really overwhelms him to the point of shivering. He feels the older male sneaking a hand between them to thumb the slit of his aching erection. Jungkook whimpers, eyes teary from the stimulation, his ass clamping around the older male's leaking cock. "I'm so close," he whines, feeling Jimin increasing his speed, practically plowing him. "Fuck!" Jungkook half screams, him scratching on Jimin's back causes the older male to bleed. His back bends against the bed sheets as his body spasms, eyes wide open and mouth agape as he comes all over himself, Jimin's hand and Jimin's stomach, coating everything in white.

Jimin doesn't relent with his thrusts, the contracting muscles around his own cock encourage him to keep going forward, over stimulating the younger male until he finally comes himself into the younger male's hole, emptying his load inside and drenching the anal walls with cum. With a deep sigh of satisfaction, he pulls away. He holds Jungkook's legs in place, watching in fascination how the semen drips out from the abused entrance. "That's so erotic." He mumbles to himself, taking a mental picture. 

"T-That... that was very good." Jungkook says, panting heavily. He's tired.

"It was," Jimin leans closer, "I love the sounds you make when you orgsam." 

Jungkook blushes and covers his face. "Can you stop being cheesy and just bring tissues?"

With an airy laugh, Jimin complies, cleaning them both up. "I hope you don't mind but can I stay the night?"

"Jimin, if you would have left now, I would have punched you out of the door." Jungkook says tiredly, pulling Jimin down to cuddle him. 

* * *

Although Jungkook is not a morning person, he somehow wakes up first. The first thing he does is kiss Jimin's sleeping figure softly, making sure he doesn't wake him up. He grabs his phone and sees five new text messages and three missed calls. All from Taehyung. 

_'Dude, where are you? I'm worried! Please pick up!'_

That's what the last message from his best friend said. 

_'You took forever to come so the hot bartender offered to take me home and we had very nice sex'_

And send. "Oh I'm glad to hear you're boosting both about my looks and my bed skills to your friend." He hears Jimin murmuring and turns around to face him. 

"Hey," Jungkook smiles, wrapping his hands around him. "Were you awake all this time?" 

"I woke up when you kissed me." Jimin says, trailing kisses down Jungkook's neck. 

"Is that so?" Jungkook sighs in content, "I'm sorry then." 

"Don't be, it's the best way to be woken up." Jimin says, even more flirty than before. "So then, now can I have your number?"

"You can have _so_ much more than just that."


End file.
